


325

by Kelly123



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack Pairings, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 21:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelly123/pseuds/Kelly123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon and Myrcella. 325 word drabbles. Lyric prompts. Various AU' s.<br/>I'm really sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mine

**Author's Note:**

> “I fell in love with a careless man’s careful daughter.” –Taylor Swift  
> (Officer Jon AU)

He told himself he was only doing it because it was the right thing to do.

And it was. The right thing, the nice thing, the...proper thing. Just maybe not his thing.

He hadn’t paid much attention to her the first time she came to pick him up from the drunk tank, though he was probably the only one not too. Pretty faces didn’t mean much to him, and it wasn’t like he had never seen her in the paper before. She was rich, young, and bound to be spoiled, and he expected the same response from her as when he pulled over local news anchors for speeding- 

"Do you have any idea who I am?!"

Of course he did. And their names fit just as well on the citation as any other.

But there was something different with her. Something in the way she always answered her phone on the first ring, the way she was always there in the time she said she would be, the way she actually listened to the same old song and dance every time and promised that she would talk to her father about his drinking...once he sobered up. She meant it, all of it, and he could tell. He had seen enough of the kind who didn’t to know the difference. She looked at him with green eyes that were truly apologetic that he wondered how she could ever be related to the politician they routinely picked up for P.I..

He was only doing what an officer of the law should do, checking in on a delinquent (even if the man was old enough to be his father) and protecting the innocent (even though, not because of, the fact that she was astoundingly beautiful).

Or at least, that was what he told himself when he pulled his squad car into her driveway, though the words did nothing to quell the fluttering deep in beneath his bullet-proof vest.


	2. The Wolves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Where you been hiding lately, where you been hiding from the news.” –Ben Howard  
> (Harry Potter AU)

He’s down in the shrieking shack when, surprisingly enough, he hears a shriek. 

He and Robb share a tense glance. With both of them down here, there shouldn’t be any cause for shrieking, not when it’s only them, Robb and Jon... instead of Grey Wind and Ghost.

They hear it again, louder, closer now, and it’s most certainly a girl’s shriek. 

Robb’s hands shake a little, and he runs a hand over his face as if to check that it is covered by smooth skin again rather than the fur he had worn before the moon took cover. He gulps down the tonic his brother brought him and yanks on one of the spare jumpers they store here. Nervously he suggests that the voice is Arya’s. She might not act much like it, but their younger sister is a girl, after all, at least for now isn’t she?

Jon gives him a dubious look, but promises to go check. He removes the leather cord which had bound the vial to Ghost’s leg, now loose around his wrist, and slips back into his wolf’s skin before he turns around.

There’s another shriek, but now he can smell perfume that doesn’t belong to Arya. Hackles raised, he whirls around on deft paws to face the intruder, but the snarl dies on his lips when he catches sight of her.

Myrcella never knew when to leave well enough alone.

Her eyes are wide with astonishment and a bit of terror, and Jon is so taken aback he lands roughly on his bum on the dirt floor. On his bare, human bum, mind you, and now her eyes are wide for an entirely different reason. Robb throws him trousers, and if she had any sense the girl would be running for the headmaster, but of course she doesn’t, instead she asks how...

And the next full moon there is a lioness running in the forbidden forest alongside two wolves.


	3. Love, Love, Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “’Cause you, love, love, love, when you know I can’t love you.” –Of Monters and Men  
>  (N+A=J AU)

The sun is low in the sky, bathing the land in shades of pink and orange, but he turns his back to it.

She was to be wed when the sun set, and he needs no reminder that she now belongs to another man.

Not that she ever belonged to him, he thinks bitterly, taking another swallow of Dornish sour. The skin is almost empty and he feels inclined to fetch another. Mother and the rest of House Dayne have gone to Sunspear for the wedding, and he sees no reason why he cannot drink himself into an oblivion while they dance and do the same in celebration of the cause for his misery.

He is being petulant, he knows, but he cannot bring himself to care. She was the only one who could ever snap him out of these moods, but she is wedded and very likely in the midst of being bedded at the moment. The thought almost causes the wine to rise back up in his throat, but he drains the last of it all the same. Dorne might different than the rest of the kingdoms, but even a Dornish bastard is still a bastard in the eyes of a princess.

She had lovely eyes, his princess.

He calls for a servant to bring him more wine, but when met with silence remembers he dismissed them that he might wallow in sorrow alone. Stumbling slightly he makes his way to the cellars, but is distracted by a rattling at the gates outside.

It is not a servant or a stray animal, but a great black stallion with none other than his princess astride it.

The animal is frothing at the mouth from exertion, its body coated in sweat while her own bridal gown is ruined and face streaked with tears, but her words are lovely, lovelier than any he’s ever heard.

Even if all he can make out is ‘I love you.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that the distance between Starfell and Sunspear is probably longer than a few hours hard ride, but pretend it isn't, for my sake...and Jon's, okay?


	4. Me and the Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “You marry a role and you give up your soul ‘til you breakdown.” –Something Corporate  
>  (R+L=J AU)

Her mother was supposed to marry his father, long ago before either of them were born. And his mother was supposed to marry her father, which would have been strange. They would have been siblings, that is, if she had been born to Queen Lyanna, or had he been born to Lady Cersei...or was it if she had been the King’s daughter, and he-

Oh, it was all much too confusing, when one thought of it that way.

All that mattered was that they weren’t brother and sister, which was most certainly a good thing even if he was a Targaryen, for she did not want to think on Joffrey or Tommen as she did the prince.

She gave a little shudder of disgust at that, and he looked at her with concern in his eyes to ask if she was well. Nodding her head, she shakes off the burn of her mother’s glare from across the Great Hall. She could still feel Cersei’s fingers where they dug into her arm last night, see the bitterness reflected in green eyes so much like her own as they stared at each other in the mirror, her curls around her shoulders and the hairbrush in her mother’s hand forgotten.

Her mother was to marry his father once, and yet she had not.

She had not forgotten, and she was not going to let her daughter do so either.

But Jon, for he had blushed when she curtsied and told her she need not call him Prince, was not his father, and she was not her mother. She had no desire to scheme and plot for a marriage which left her hollow and angry, and he had none to inherit his father’s throne nor rule as his half-brother’s hand. 

She hoped he might be a bit more like his father than his Stark looks suggested, for she thinks she would quite like to be stolen by this Dragon.


	5. The Tango Maureen (or Myrcella)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Might as well, dance a tango to hell, at least I'd have tangoed at all." -Mark Cohen  
> (Rent AU)

This is humiliating.

For him, of course, because he can’t look at Tyene without hearing all of Theon’s crude jokes repeated inside his head, without seeing the horror on his family’s faces when he told them how Myrcella wouldn’t be coming to Christmas dinner because she left him....for a woman.

Sansa had dropped a plate. The girls went to school together and played with kissing a couple times, she confessed to him later when they were alone, and she’s so sorry but does he think that’s why Myrcella went gay? Because honestly, she didn’t mean anything by it, and she hopes he doesn’t blame her and maybe she can talk to her?

Yeah, that was pretty embarrassing too. His entire life is an embarrassment these days.

But then, he imagines it must be humiliating for the new girl as well. He’s soft, too soft, Myrcella always said, and he can’t stop his heart from going out to her while she fumbles hopelessly on the sound equipment.

Tyene’s new to this, new to the madness that comes from loving this green-eyed lioness, and from the looks of her still high on the toxicity of her kisses...amongst other things. Even now, when they’ve been broken up for all this time, he can’t deny the lurch his heart gives when he hears her voice on the line, asking, no, telling him to come down and help.

Theon yells at her to go to hell from his seat across the room, and Jon hates that he’s so transparent his roommate can tell who’s on the phone before he ever says her name. He cups the receiver to try and muffle the profanity, and his cheeks burn when he mutters, yeah, he’ll be right over.

She isn’t there, of course, and he hasn’t been alone with Tyene since...ever, and yup, it’s just as awkward as he thought it would be. 

How they end up dancing a tango is beyond him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tyene is completely random. I'm not that far in the books yet.


	6. All I Want is You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “If you were the winter, I know I’d be the Snow, and as long as you were with me let the cold winds blow.” –Tristan Prettyman  
> (gender swap, Snow White AU)

It is cold in this land, and yet when he first sees her he cannot blame the chill for stealing his breath.

She had not been at the feast, for certain he would have remembered her. Her skirts are plain, but there is something so evidently Stark in her features he cannot mistake her for a servant. She stands in the courtyard with naught for a companion, and they lock eyes for half a moment but she is gone before he can summon the air into his lungs to beg an introduction.

When next he sees her she is not alone, engaged in a conversation of murmurs with his uncle who has a skin of wine pressed to his lips. She refuses his offer to share a curt shake of her head and he laughs rudely before taking another large swallow, saying something low his nephew cannot hear. Her snow-white cheeks are flushed pink and grey eyes spark with some mix of shame and anger, and the boy pulls back in awed silence to watch her burn.

He cannot bear another moment of not knowing, and he begs his uncle to speak of her the instant he finds him alone. His tongue is loosed with wine, and Myrcel learns much about the dark-haired maid as the words spill from Tyrion’s lips. She is in fact Lord Stark’s daughter, her mother is dead, and her Father’s new wife is mad with jealousy of her beauty. They say she is to be sent away to the silent sisters and that no one would be surprised if some awful fate were to befall her on her journey out of the North.

They do not say how sweet her apple-red lips taste, or how warm her pale skin feels under his hands as he lifts her to the back of his horse. They do not say much of any truth, of the tale of Snow White and her Prince.


	7. Be Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “There’s a moment to seize, everytime that we meet but you always keep passing me by.” –Robyn (covered by Ellie Goulding and Erik Hassle)  
>  (Rock Star AU)

Everyone says it’s a dumb idea.

She’d outgrown this scene ages ago. She sells out entire stadiums now, sometimes in just hours, and she’s got groupies and roadies and an entourage...well, she rolls pretty deep these days.

He would have rolled his eyes at that, called her ‘M.C. Hamster’ while trying not to laugh at her responding gang signs and fluent B.I.G. lyrics. He secretly likes her thug side, he just doesn’t know it.

He doesn’t know much about what he likes, or wants, actually.

But she messages him that she’ll be in town and wants to hit up open mike night at ‘The Wall’, so maybe he can hook it up, yeah? There’s something in there about missing her kind-of brother who bartends for him now, and she tries to make the whole thing sound off-hand, but her heart is in her throat when she pushes send.

He’s not going to tell her no. She’s the biggest thing out of the U.K. since teenaged boy bands, and she’s offering to do a free, impromptu show at his bar. No one in their right mind would turn that down...but they both know there’s more to it than that.

The show is awesome, obviously. The crowd is the perfect amount of wasted, and she’s getting there as fast as they’ll take her, accepting every shot they bring to the stage. Gendry cuts her off halfway through her set, but she gets the audience to turn against him when she stands on the bar and belts out Journey until he caves and grabs a bottle.

He doesn’t show up until the encore, but at least he shows up, and she positively wails on those final notes. His hug is brotherly at first, but she ends up naked in his bed as always, and she tells him, again, that she’d give it all up, if only he’d say the words...

But he doesn’t, and maybe everyone was right.


	8. Move Like You Stole It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I like your straight-A style, can’t wait another mile.” –ZZ Ward  
>  (Western AU)

It’s her uncle’s doing, she’s sure of it, arranging a tutor for her...especially this tutor.

Her mother certainly had no part of it, just as she had no part of putting her only daughter on a train and sending her out west in the first place. She would probably be pleased if Myrcella failed out of boarding school and left Dorne behind for good, and maybe in the beginning she would have wanted the same thing herself, but now... 

Now the place feels like home and she wills herself to try, really try as she waits for her new tutor to join her in the library. She isn’t dim-witted, all of her teachers say that, it’s just that there are so many other things to occupy her thoughts it’s terribly hard to focus on her dusty old textbooks!

Sitting entombed by the things, she taps her pencil against the desk and lets her mind wander. She half-hopes he will be a cowboy or something equally exciting; perhaps a bandit on the run, or even a real life Indian, because Joff said there were savages all over the west, but she hasn’t seen any. Pity really, because all of Tommy’s telegrams ask.

But the boy, who settles stiffly into a chair as far away from her as possible, is certainly not what she expected. With his thick spectacles and unsmiling face, she doesn’t think him handsome at first. That is until...

Until she leans over him to point out a question, and her breast accidentally brushes against his arm. When he leaps back from her like she had jabbed him with a red-hot poker, she likes it. She likes to watch him stammer adorably every time her hand rests against his own, or turn a violent shade of read whenever their knees knock under the table.

She wonders if he’s ever kissed a girl, and decides it is her turn to teach him something as well.


	9. Gray or Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Are you too nervous to be lovers, frienship ruined with just one kiss." -JayMay  
> (Winterfell!Myrcella AU)

He is older than she, true, but Myrcella thinks he is acting quite the child.

After all, it is just a kiss.

She had thought to make a set of them, these Northern boys, and the bastard was the only one left.

Rickon wrinkled his nose after she pressed her lips to his cheek and snarled at her while swiping at the spot with grubby hands.

Bran had burst into giggles when her lips touched his, and the both of them had dissolved hopelessly into fits of mirth.

Robb had left her breathless in an entirely different fashion, and she had thought herself half in love with Ned Stark's heir for a moment or two, but that faded quickly. 

She had even let Theon push her up against the stable wall once, but she hadn't liked the way he smirked into the kiss, and so she remedied that with a knee to his breeches.

Always on the periphery of castle life, Jon Snow had been curiously difficult to catch alone. Somehow, that only made her desire to claim him rise...so she had.

Yet now he was acting most strange, even for himself. It was almost as though he wished to have not kissed her, he avoided her so. True the first move had been hers, but it wasn't as though he played no part.

On the contrary, his reaction had not been the one she expected.

To run from the corridor as though he were set alight, that much had not surprised her, but she had not thought him to respond as he had in the moments before. To pull her to him, crushing her lips against his with such heat that she felt her limbs go to jelly and she could do naught but to cling to him desperately before he pushed her away and disappeared. 

It was just a kiss, true. But she was not one to let it remain as such


	10. Bad Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Those little things define us, forever, forever..." -Bastille  
> (The Outsiders AU)

He was running the comb through his slicked-back hair a final time when he heard it.

The sharp pop and crackle of a too-familiar ricochet, one which could have belonged to old man Timblett's chevy...if it hadn't been up on blocks at Soda's shop for the past week.

In his mirror's reflection he saw Robb and Theon rush out into the hallway behind him, Theon stuffing the barrel of a .38 into the waistband of his jeans as they burst out the door. He knew he was to follow, he used to live for a good fight, but now...

Likely it was just some kid setting off bottle rockets in the alley, could even be Bran for all he knew. The rumble wasn't for another hour at least, and the Soc's had promised a clean fight.

This time, at least.

But he remembered his kid sister, and the nasty finger-shaped bruises the blonde boy from the other side of town had left around her throat.

Myrcella had brought Sansa back home that night, had caught Jon's hand from reaching for the blade in his back pocket when the rage bubbled deep in his chest as he watched Robb coax the shaking girl inside their house.

She had pleaded with him beneath the flickering streetlights deep within a neighborhood where she didn't belong. Pleaded for her brother, for the heart she swore beat somewhere beneath his letterman jacket and expensive clothes.

Her clothes were expensive too, and he could still see the spots his greasy fingers left on them.

He would kill Joff if it came down to it tonight. He knew that as well as she did. He remembered too well the sticky-sweet taste of blood in his mouth, the glint of so many rings in the headlights, and the way Pony's body floundered as they held him underwater.

He remembered too much.

But he thinks he will remember her most of all.


	11. How Could I Want More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "He's got the kind of heart that, any girl would die for, so how could I want more?" -Jamie Lynn Spear  
> (Modern Robcella AU)

He's absolutely perfect.

He opens doors without a second thought, makes her dad laugh and her mom smile, not to mention the fact that all her friends love him.

Everyone loves him, actually.

Everyone except her.

That's not entirely true though. It would all be so much simpler if it were. She does love him, but in the way that one cares for a best friend, or maybe a brother, and not at all how she should feel about the person she is supposed to spend the rest of her life with.

The ring is at his parents'. She knows, and he knows that she knows, and yet the velvet box sits unopened.

She would be happy with him, she has no doubt of that. They could make a nice life together, be content...

But she doesn't think she wants content, at least, not anymore. Not since she got a taste of what it might be like to feel something stronger.

It's horribly cliche. Cold feet and greener pastures and sowing wild oats she didn't think she had. She would think she's crazy. But she knows he sees it too.

The quiet resignation in blue eyes when they light on green.

The fire that burns silently in gray.

She feels awful, guilty for everything until she remembers she hasn't done anything to feel guilty about. No one has done anything at all and it's driving her crazy.

They won't make a move, either of them. Not to end one relationship or to begin another, and the choice they leave to her weighs heavy on her shoulders. She wishes someone would just call her on it. Would yell or cry or justify her traitorous heart in any way. 

Instead he just watches her, trying not to watch him, and the right ring from the wrong brother ticks down silently the moments they have left before it all falls apart. 

He's absolutely perfect.

Except not for her


	12. 40 Dogs (Romeo and Juliet)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I don't like the way they talk to you, I wouldn't let them talk to you like that." -Bob Schneider

"You should've been abnegation." She says on the exhale of a gasp, trying her best to keep her tone light and stop it from wavering in pain. 

Dauntless don't feel pain. He doesn't, her mother doesn't...she shouldn't. 

He pauses a moment in bandaging her bleeding palms and glances up briefly, his eyes never quite catching her own. "Maybe." His shoulders shrug. "You thought any about choosing Candor?" 

"But...candor is so rude! I wasn't trying to be mean, I just meant, it's so nice of you, taking care of me like this, and the Abnegation-"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it, I was just...kidding?"

She looks down, relieved yet confused by the interruption. Her cheeks are warm and part of her can't believe she just called this unsmiling initiation instructor...kind.

Or that he was, in fact, joking with her.

The silence that follows isn't quite awkward, and yet still not comfortable, and when he finishes his work a flush seems to have risen in his face too. 

"All set. And next time your brother tries to push you down the chasm, maybe you should save me the trouble and shove him in yourself."

Her cheeks, once pink, now rage scarlet in shame. "Joff didn't...I just fell, slipped, I mean. I..."

"Yeah, sure. But your elbows, knees, don't forget about them. They'll help you out if you ever...slip, again."

"Yeah. Umm, thanks. For everything."

He nods, and because her hands are bandaged, he takes her gently by the upper arm to pull her to her feet. The action is so unlike their faction that she wonders not for the first time where he grew up before his transfer. 

She could ask him, maybe now as they have never shared as many words before, but he is already turning away. She sees the outline of a wolf's snout peeking out from his shirtsleeve, and wonders what else she could learn about Jon Snow.


End file.
